


Their year

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, New Year, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Late as usual, but Merry Christmas and Happy New year!
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow & Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow - Relationship, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrison Wells & Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells/Caitlin Snow, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship, harrison wells - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Their year

**Author's Note:**

> Late as usual, but Merry Christmas and Happy New year!

It was the first peaceful Christmas in a few years for team Flash. No evil speedsters, serial killers or ending up in jail, just friends and family celebrating together. 

It was also the first Christmas that Caitlin was actually happy, at least since her father died. The year was a real emotional rollercoaster, but in the end she remembers only happy parts. She finally gathered the courage to tell him about her feelings, and the things became even better when he admitted that he had the same feelings for her all along.

They were ending the year with moving in together, finding a beautiful loft, not far away from West-Allen’s, it is still half-empty, but they have time, now that they are together everything else will come easy.

Caitlin smiled to herself as she watched her man talking with Cecile who was giving him the cup of the famous eggnog. He was in a simple Christmas sweater she gave him as a gift and he had green-red elf hat on his head. She still doesn’t know how she managed to convince him to put it on because his first reaction was “No, I will look just like him.” pointing at cheerful HR who was decorating cortex wearing a Santa’s hat. But he looked so adorable and she was thrilled she did it.

Caitlin stood up with the intention to join him but suddenly she collided with something, or rather someone.

“Caitlooo, hey!” HR said a little too loud and cheerful since he clearly had a little too much to drink and Caitlin tried her best to not laugh.

“Are you okay HR?” she asked him with a small giggle, touching his arm and he took another sip of spicy liquid before he answered.

“Yeap, great, I’m great, have you tried this, it’s also great.” Caitlin watched him amused, thinking about how Harry would look like when he gets drunk.

Cisco’s voice interrupted them, his voice barely straight, pointing above them.

Caitlin and HR lift their heads at the same time only to realize that they are standing under the mistletoe. 

Harry was 10 feet from her and she managed to find herself under the mistletoe with his doppelganger, his drunk and very friendly doppelganger.

“Oh boy this is going to be fun.” Cisco said and just when Caitlin wanted to dismiss his words something she didn’t expect happened. HR was leaning very close with a huge grin on his face “Just for the tradition, I’m sure my handsome counterpart won’t mind it, besides you won’t even be able to tell the difference.”

“HR.” they heard Harry’s voice and it was with more venom than ever “Move.”

“Oh Harry, I was just saving the place for you, you know I would never try to steal your woman.” And Caitlin knew he was telling the truth, HR was always playful and everything, but he never had evil intentions.

But Harry had none of it “I. Said. Move.” oh boy, so this is jealous Harry, Caitlin bit her lip as she watched them.

HR stepped away, suddenly realizing that Harry is very serious about the whole situation “Oh look, now you two are under the mistletoe, and I have to make some coffee, bye!” and with that, he disappeared.

“I see you have a thing for a little older, incredibly handsome guys, but please never repeat this because I will probably kill him.” Harry’s voice was much softer now as he was talking to her, his tone was teasing but it also held a truth that she is his and his only.

“Don’t worry doctor Wells, I already have the best one, I don’t need anyone else.” she said, playing with his hat.

Harry cupped her face in his hands, smiling at her with a smirk “Good to know.” And then he finally kissed her.

What was meant to be a soft kiss, turned into hot one as he tilted her head back so he can deepen it. Caitlin forgot where she is and everything around them and she even moaned quietly without realizing it.

They heard whistles, but of course, HR was the loudest one “That’s right Harry, show her how good are we Wellses.”

“HR?” Harry spoke but with less venom than the last time.

“Yeah?” he still had the cup of eggnog, freshly refilled.

“Don’t push your luck.” 

“And maybe stop drinking that..?” Caitlin added giggling, her face red from the embarrassment.

“You wanna go? I have something to show you.” Harry returned his attention to her and she only nodded with a big smile. 

“See you guys tomorrow.” Caitlin said as they put on their coats and left the house not even waiting for an answer.

“What a hell was that?” Cisco pointed at the place where they just stood and HR was immediately by his side to explain some things to him.

“Ahh Francisco, the reason they left so quickly is because they want to fuc…” but Cisco interrupted him when he covered his ears and started yelling, luckily HR corrected himself a little “I’m sorry, because they want to make looove.”

“Mmm, Joe, remind me to never let him drink this eggnog again.” Cisco said rubbing his temples already sure that this is gonna be a long, long night.

They stopped in front of the door of their new home. Harry paused unlocking and took a deep breath. He seemed nervous when he turned his gaze to her and with a smile asked her if she was ready.

The moment he opened the door Caitlin froze. Not only that everything was settled and in place, but also there was a huge Christmas tree, lights and all kinds of little decorations. With hands over her mouth, she watched all around the huge room in awe while her eyes sparkled.

“You, you did all this?” she turned her head to look at him and caught him staring at her with a grin.

“Allen and Ramon helped me with some furniture, but everything else, yes I did it.” He said and reached to turn the lights on when she stopped him.

“Don’t, it’s perfect like this.” And it really was, lights from tree and fireplace were more than enough to make it romantic and magical.

She moved slowly, taking her time to admire all little details, tiny Christmas trees by the windows, glass snowballs, tinsel, candles... She stopped in front of the fireplace and ran her fingers over Christmas socks that were hanging there. 

“Harry, this is beyond wonderful, and I got you just the sweater.” 

“And I love it.” He answered when he took her hands in his “I even like that thing too.” He pointed to his elf cap that was right now on her head “but I think it looks much better on you.” 

She climbed on her tiptoes to kiss him with a grin on her face “Nice try, but you won’t get rid of it.”

“You know what, you can give me one more gift.” He kissed her cheek only to move to her neck “something you can’t buy in a store.” 

“Is that so?” Caitlin giggled when his hand started playing with the zipper of her dress.

“Mhm, I put the softest rug right here, in front of fireplace.” Harry answered and just like that her dress was gone followed by his sweater before they landed on the indeed soft and fluffy rug.

“So, about these other gifts…” she said, and soon, they stopped talking, the only sounds were coming from the fireplace and their heavy breathing .

Midnight passed, the lights were still dimmed and two people were slowly moving together, making love in their new home right next to the fire while outside was snowing…

“Good morning.” His voice was low, and his cheek soft and clean when he pressed it against her own while she was still sleeping. She could smell coffee and his cologne and just him, that special scent that was making Harry, Harry.

Caitlin slowly turned to him, her eyes still closed but her lips curled in a smile “Good morning.” She threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

“I’m trying to get you out of bed, not myself in.” he laughed but he did hug her back and then pulled away leaving a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“Come on, coffee and breakfast are ready.” He said before he pushed himself from the bed and straightened up.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Caitlin took a moment to watch him walking away. Tall and handsome, with his morning hair and dressed in pajama… she fell back into pillows smiling.

This man, that Cisco called the mix of Scrooge and Grinch, kissed her under the mistletoe, wore elf hat, made their apartment look like Christmas fairy tale, and all for her. And now he was walking around in his relaxed attire, making her breakfast and treating her like a queen.

She sighed and thought how happy and grateful she is for being the one who can see this soft side of Harry, the real Harry.

“Thank you for this.” She said when she joined him by the table, coffee mug in her hands as she watched him serving the food for both of them.

“For what?” he grinned at her but his voice was low and soft.

“This, for making it feel like Christmas, I didn’t felt like this in a long, long time.” Caitlin said, slowly waving with her hands. “And the best part is, having you to share this happiness with.”

“Snow, I would do anything for you.” Harry said, locking his eyes with her and she believed him. 

She got up and slowly walked to him “Merry Christmas Harry.” She whispered before she leaned down and cupping his face with both hands kissed him. 

“Merry Christmas.” He answered when she got back to her chair and started eating. Harry watched her and bit his lip. He was happy.

December 31. Almost midnight. Caitlin and Harry decided to invite their friends to their new home for a New year party, it was a nice change to celebrate somewhere else except Joe’s house.

The atmosphere was great as always, laugh, joking, singing, even dancing around... even Jesse came and Harry was sure that he had everything he ever wanted when he looked at his friends and family. And at the love of his life.

They had their first New year kiss and he could feel her smiling against his lips. Yes, 2019. was amazing but 2020. will be their year too.

“Ramon.” Harry called the young man who just collapsed onto the soft, fluffy rug in front of the fireplace.

“Yeah?” 

He made sure to put a devilish smirk on his face “I wouldn’t sit there if I were you.” 

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing when Cisco jumped like burned after quick glance at him and then at Caitlin.

Yes, the year already started great.

The end.


End file.
